Kiba (Build)
, born , was one of the boys who hailed from Hokuto, part of the Hokuto Three Crows led by Kazumi Sawatari. He was able to change into the http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:BuildJanuaryScan.jpg using the Fukurou Fullbottle. After being administered the Hazard Trigger, he became History Becoming Kiba Syoukichi was originally a farm worker in Hokuto, employed by Kazumi Sawatari. After the Skywall Disaster, Hokuto's farm land was rendered unsuitable for crops. Sawatari spent all of his savings to continue providing for his employees and their families, and volunteered himself for Faust's experiments when his funds were depleted. Feeling indebted to Sawatari, Mihara volunteered himself as well, becoming a Hard Smash in the process, codenamed Kiba. Invasion of Touto When Hokuto Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi declared war on Touto, Kiba was part of the advance guard with Aoba and Akaba. Watching a live stream of lesser Smash being defeated by Kamen Rider Build, Kiba noted their limitations. He chided Akaba's use of his Smash power to attack the city prematurely, warning him not to cross the boss. Kiba and the others later tracked down Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo, and transformed into their Hard Smash forms. After successfully knocking them out of their transformations, Akaba demanded that they hand over their Fullbottles, prompting Aoba and Kiba to argue with him over who should get said Fullbottles. By the time they had pulled themselves together, Sento and Ryuga had absconded. Later, they found Sento consoling Misora Isurugi as she lamented her role in allowing evil to wage war, and told Sento to hand over his Fullbottles. This time, Sento gave them a challenge with a determination he gained from Misora, using RabbitTank Sparkling Form. However, Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba still quickly gained the upper hand, until Ryuga appeared with the Sclash Driver and transformed into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge. Ryuga and Sento easily defeated them, causing them to drop the Phoenix, Robot, Wolf, Smapho, Kuma, and Televi Fullbottles. Kazumi Sawatari arrived shortly after to challenge Sento and Ryuga. Alongside Aoba and Akaba, Kiba interrupted a fight between Grease and Cross-Z Charge, only for Kazumi to state that they had broken the rules of engagement and relinquish the Kuma and Televi Fullbottles to Ryuga as his penance. Soon after, the Hokuto Three Crows received dog tags from Kazumi which had finally accepted from Massugu Ubukata, whom crafted them out of respect; befitting the Owl Hard Smash, Kiba's tag was colored yellow. Death After Sento won the proxy fight to settle the war between Touto and Hokuto, Kiba, Akaba and Kazumi learned of Seito's invasion of Hokuto and from Blood Stalk that Seito forces have invaded Sawatari's farm, taking their friends and family hostage. Angered, Kiba secretly headed back to Hokuto and engaged the Seito Guardians holding his friends hostage. As Owl Hazard Smash he destroyed all of them, but was approached by the Washio brothers who utilized the Nebulasteam Gun and transformed into Engine Bro's and Remocon Bro's. Both brothers easily defeated Kiba, with Engine Bro's pinning Kiba down and demanding Kazumi, whom was watching a live broadcast with Sento, Ryuga, Akaba and Touto's Prime Minister Taizan, to join Seito. As they waited for Kazumi's response, the Washio brothers beat up and chained Kiba, nearly to death. When Kazumi and Akaba arrived, they turned into Kamen Rider Grease and the Castle Hazard Smash. While Grease takes on the Kaisers, Akaba freed Kiba and destroyed the Guardians, allowing their friends and family to escape. Overwhelming Grease, the Washio Brothers turned their attention to Kiba with Remocon Bro's firing the Nebulasteam Gun at him, but Akaba shielded him until the force of the blast knocked him aside. Seeing Kiba now vulnerable, Grease ran to intercept more gunfire, taking them from behind. Fearing the worst, Grease used the Helicopter bottle to use a Discharge Crush, forming a three-bladed helicopter rotor to get himself, Kiba and Akaba out of the farm and proceeded to the Skyroad back to Touto. However, the Washio Brothers pursued them, blasting Grease with three shots from the Nebulasteam Rifle to force them out of the sky. Grease, Akaba and Kiba landed heard near a waterfall, forcing Grease out of his tranformation. Kiba calls to him, stating he's done for as Kazumi noticed his body begins to disintegrate slowly. Kazumi struggled to reach Kiba until Akaba spotted the Washio brothers approaching them. Kiba tells Kazumi to run, but he knows he won't as Akaba attempted to fight the brothers off, but Engine Bro's knocked him aside and placed his Gear Engine in the Nebulasteam Rilfe, allowing Remocon Bro's to perform and Elec Steam Funky Shot. Spotting the rifle pointed at Kazumi, Kiba turned into the Owl Hazard Smash and shielded Kazumi, taking the finisher head on. Kiba fell down before turning back into his human form, his disintegration speeding up as Kazumi moves to his side. Kazumi insulted him for doing that, and Kiba stated he did it because Kazumi wouldn't run. To Kiba's surprise, Kazumi referred to him by his birth name, realizing Kazumi never lost his memories. As Kiba ripped off his dog tag with his name and placed it in Kazumi's name, as Aoba did before his death, Kiba told Kazumi he'll be watching over him beside Aoba before dying. His body completely disintegrated in a yellow smoke. Post-mortem In respect for Kiba and Aoba, Sento left a bunch of yellow and blue flowers at the sight of the latter's death in Touto, which Stalk took as Sento shouldering their deaths. Soon after, Grease arrived to save Sento from going berserk after using the Hazard Trigger in his fight with Stalk, claiming it was thanks for the flowers. Akaba proposed to Kazumi that Kiba and Aoba's dog tags be buried at the Sky Road passage between Touto and Hokuto. Before they could tend to this, however, Akaba was confronted by Kamen Rider Rogue while guarding the Pandora Box and, despite calling on the power of his late teammates, was killed in action, leaving his and their dog tags to Kazumi. Kazumi crafted a grave for the Three Crows at the Sky Road. However, he held onto their dog tags as he participated in the Proxy Battle against Seito where, despite being outmatched by Engine Bro's, he was ultimately motivated to overcome his opponent by looking back to his late comrades. Kazumi would continue to fight to ensure the well-being of the late Three Crows' respective families. New World Personality Kiba was the most childish of the Hokuto Three Crows, speaking in a goofy manner and making whimsical observations. He was often seen squatting. Apparently, he also possessed a keen sense of smell. After Aoba's demise on the hand of Build, Kiba becomes hot-headed and bitter. However, he didn't outwardly expressed his anger like Akaba. Kiba was the one who notices that Kazumi is a really bad liar, nevertheless he still fought for his boss' sake. Forms drones on its gauntlets. Appearances: Build Episode 17-19 - Owl Hazard Smash= Owl Hazard Smash *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 115 kg. After being administered with the Hazard Trigger's energy, Kiba can now transform into the Owl Hazard Smash with the Fukurou Fullbottle. Abilities *The Owl Hazard Smash has the ability to fly. *The Owl Hazard Smash can launch yellow energy orbs from the drones on its gauntlets. Appearances: Build Episodes 19-23 }} Equipment *Fukurou Fullbottle - Transformation trinket Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kiba is portrayed by , who was rumored to portray Kazumi Sawatari before his actor was revealed. As Owl Hard Smash, his suit actor is . Etymology Kiba's name translates to "yellow wings", sharing a color theme with and . Incidentally, his name is also phonetically identical to the word ". Notes *Kiba's transformation into the Owl Hard Smash by injecting the Fukurou Fullbottle into his arm is similar to the Dopants of Kamen Rider W. *Kiba is the only Smash that have a bird motif as a member of a group named after "crows". *Kiba's alias shares the same last name as Shuji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta from Kamen Rider 555. Appearances **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger **Episode 21: The Unstoppable Hazard **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 40: The Final Revolution **Episode 46: An Oath to Be The One **Episode 49/Final: The Tomorrow Build Will Create **''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease'' }} See Also *Kiba (imitation) References ru:Киба Category:Smash Category:Build Characters Category:Owl Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good